


Phantom Phorce: Art Work

by Kai_Roar



Series: Phantom Phorce AU [4]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Art, Phantom Phorce AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Roar/pseuds/Kai_Roar
Summary: The Section used to show case artwork of/for my AU
Series: Phantom Phorce AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857478
Kudos: 5





	1. Author's notes

This Section of my AU series is going to show case off artwork of my characters, the personas, etc. right now I don't have much anything, I know surprising right but please note art is not my something I'm great at but as soon as I have something I will upload here ok


	2. Desperado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter will show artwork of the character going by the Code Name of Desperado

Here is my original drawing of Desperado.

Made by @Yikesyies on istagram 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I won't tell you who desperado is till he has appeared in the story


	3. Persono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persono is the oldest living wild card, having been born during the medieval era, the only reason he is still alive is because of his book, a stolen persona compendium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah about not uploading the next chapter of the Phantom Phorce but School started plus my ADHD won't let me focus long enough but here you go. P.S. if you want to check out some my other work check out my DeviantArt account, Yokai-King.

Anther work made by me I know that it isn't great but hey I'm trying to improve so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like before I'm saying what Persono real name is.


	4. ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to the ringmaster of the Fantasmo Circus. His public name is Circus Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I would drop this on you guys because well why not. P.S. By the way I wouldn't mind hearing your guys' opinions on his design

Public Name: the Circus Master Here is his [Theme Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pukFCXcgZdo&list=PL7ManuTEri837o9j1PZHdVDej_gRxh1ah&index=33)

Once again drawn by myself


	5. Sulfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sulfer is Circus Name of one of the Jugglers that works for Fantasmo Circus. He known for his dangerous juggling tricks which tend to involve fireworks and other explosives.

Sulfer, drawn by me (Yokai-King on deviantart.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I may not have time to work on my fanfic but at least I can upload my artwork for this series


	6. Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wanderer of Gurīntsurī, Strike cares only about himself, and is willing to do anything to stay safe including killing anyone who may be a threat to him. So beware, for if you cross his path or make any attempt to stop him then the last thing you’ll ever see are his golden yellow eyes.

Strike made by me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is one of the two recurring villains, Strike!

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sorry I haven't been uploading nearly as much as I did earlier but life just works like that some times but watcha gonna do.


End file.
